


so sick of running as fast as I can

by rileymatthews



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Getting With Someones Ex as Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: Sansa's ex got with her cousin. There's a family dinner. What else is a girl to do then start a fake relationship with Jon's Ex as a defense?
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Ygritte
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620166
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	so sick of running as fast as I can

“I don’t know if this can work.” Sansa says, looking up at the taller Ygritte.

“It was your idea, little princess.” Ygritte pulls Sansa’s hand into hers, in preparation for people-their exes-seeing them together.

“I know, but I’m just scared now, that they’ll see through us.”

“That’s up to you. I know I can fake it, but can you?”

“I think so.”

“Then let’s go in.”

They walked arm in arm into Sansa’s parent’s house, and into the limelight of their past relationships.

Sansa had come up with the plan a week previously. Margaery, her ex, had started dating someone her cousin, and she knew Jon had recently gotten out of a relationship before starting said new one. She couldn’t go into that environment alone. So, she went to the only person who could relate, her cousins ex, Ygritte. She proposed a plan. Sansa would take her as her date to her family's monthly dinner gathering, they would make Jon and Margaery believe they were together, and show them how happy they both were, without them.

“It’s a bit insane, little princess, but I’m on board.”

Ygritte always called her that, little princess, about her wealth growing up. From most people it would have annoyed Sansa, but from Ygritte it didn’t feel mean, it felt caring. Besides, it would add to the authenticity of the relationship.

Catelyn was the first person they saw upon entering the building. She knew Sansa was planning on bringing a date to the party. Sansa hadn’t told her it would be Jon’s ex. If she was surprised, she didn’t show it.

“Sansa dear, hang up your girlfriends coat and come join us in the living room.”

The first person believed it. They were going to get away with it. They moved into the living room, and saw the people they were there for. Jon and Margaery. 

“Hi!” Margaery said, genuinely happy. That’s what made it all worse. Jon and Margaery were actually happy together. This is why Sansa needed an out. She couldn't be so unhappy when Margaery was so immensely happy.

They chatted lightly as the night went on. Sansa tries to focus on the fact that she’s here with a beautiful woman, and Ygritte really was beautiful. She just kept getting distracted by the possibility someone would realize how petty she was.

They moved onto dinner, and nothing seemed to change. No one seemed to say anything about Margaery and Jon or her and Ygritte. That was until Arya spoke up.

“Your relationship started up quick, didn't it San.” Sansa could fight her sister, if she didn’t know Arya would beat her in 3 seconds. But instead Ygritte speaks up.

“Something just clicked, might be the trauma of being a redhead.”

Half the table laughed. But Sansa couldn’t, her mind was spiraling. They all saw her for what she was.

She had to leave the room, she knew they’d realize it soon. She’d be exposed as the fraud and liar she was. She left the dinner table, and went to the upstairs bathroom. She could hear someone coming up behind her. 

“Are you ok, little princess?” Ygritte asks.

Sansa tries to say no, but manages more of a garbled cry. Sansa doesn’t know how to say anything, as Ygritte moves closer to her. There’s no one watching them, but she still goes to hold Sansa’s hand, and pulls her towards her body. 

“They won’t hurt you, princess. I won’t let them.”

Sansa smiles up at Ygritte.

“Why? You’re not even really dating me.”

“Who says that?”

“We did, it’s what we agreed.”

“I have a new agreement.” Ygritte pulls Sansa’s chin to hers. “We’re together, and no one will hurt you.”

Sansa smiles. 

“I like that agreement.” Sansa moves the final inches to Ygritte’s lips. Their first real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 3!! title from the man again, and the prompt is fake relationship.


End file.
